Etudiant au passé flou
by Miss Suff
Summary: Naruto Namikaze débarque à Konoha, sa ville natale afin d'intégrer l'université. Il n'y vient pas par plaisir, seulement son pere juge bon de l'éloigner de Suna le temps que son passé se tasse... Mais comment ce jeune adulte de 19 ans, d'humeur solitaire, va t-il faire quand sa route va croisé celle du jeune fille blonde qui ravive en lui une douleur qu'il veut dissimulé ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze, cependant dans la vie de tous les jours, il est plus connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki. Il s'agit du nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère maternelle. Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère étant Sarutobi-Uzumaki. Sa mère, il l'a peu connu. Seulement 4 ans après sa naissance, elle fut assassiné. Cette année Naruto fête ses 19 ans, et pour des raisons "familial" il est envoyé à la Fac de Konoha, seul.

Konoha est la ville natal de sa mère et seul son grand père maternel y réside encore. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'est toujours pas au courant de l'arrivé mystère de son cher petit-fils. Le Namikaze va devoir enterrer sa nature profonde pour se fondre dans la masse, une chose à laquelle il est habituer mais pas à si long termes... La moindre erreur peut attiser les soupçons.


	2. Retour à la case départ-I

Chapitre 1

Fac de Konoha

Konoha est une petite ville isolée mais active, où tout le monde connait tout le monde. Sa faculté, sa fierté, est l'une des plus populaires du pays. En effet, elle regroupe des étudiants de toutes les classes sociales, allant des fils de PDG à des enfants de gardiens de nuit. C'est une université publique, où seul les capacités intellectuelles comptent pour réussir le concours d'entrée.

Dans son enceinte, on trouve: deux restaurants, et une bibliothèque qui sers souvent de lieux de rendez-vous aux étudiants. L'atelier ainsi que le théâtre de la faculté ont été construit pour les étudiants en section art. Ils y ont leurs habitudes, ils s'en servent pour leurs nombreuses expositions et représentations. Un luxe que beaucoup appré parc situait à l'entrée accueille tout les étudiants bien que ceux du bâtiment C, étudiant en commerce et en droit se soient approprié l'ombre des arbres qui s'y trouvent. Le bâtiment S,celui des sciences compte deux niveaux, c'est le plus grands de l'université, avec au rez de chaussé, les salles de cours et à l'étage un salon où les apprentis chercheurs ont la possibilité de se reposer mais aussi de débattrent à grand renfort d'expériences. De l'autre coté du bâtiment principal ,qui contient les bureaux, les classes art et l'administration, dépasse un imposant stade tout proche du gymnase. Seul les étudiants en sport de haut niveau y ont accès. Leurs cours se déroulent dans une aile du batiment principal.

Mais passons cette description des lieux, car aujourd'hui la faculté rouvre ses portes après deux mois de vacances.

Les élèves présent devant la grille se pressèrent pour entré et plusieurs petit groupes d'étudiant commencèrent à se former. Ainsi le parking se remplit peu à peu avant que la cloche ne sonne, annonçant l'ouverture du campus et par la même occasion le début des cours. Quatre panneaux des plus imposant ont été installés à l'entré du campus. Les étudiants s'y agglutinèrent, formant une masse informe. Ces panneaux contenaient le nom et la classe de chaque élève. Après une petite demi-heure chaque étudiant rejoint sa salle de cours laissant le parc dans un silence étrange après une telle agitation. A l'heure dite le gardien referma les grilles empêchant tous retardataire d'entrer. Ici la ponctualité est de rigueur.

A quelques kilomètres de là cependant, un jeune homme errait dans les rues. Il était inscrit à l'université alors pourquoi trainé t-il en dehors de l'enceinte de son établissement...

Il entra dans un magasin de cosmétiques, il n'avait pas l'air de connaitre l'endroit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continué son chemin, arpentant les allées de la petite boutique à la recherche de quelque chose. Il arrêta son regard sur une étagère remplit de différents produits. Le jeune homme sembla perplexe face à l'immensité du choix qui s'offrait à lui. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, une vendeuse s'approcha. Elle l'avait repéré dès son entrée. Le jeune homme avait sentit son regard des qu'il avait franchit le seuil de cette «femmesnades» comme il l'appelait. Mais il n'y fit pas attention car il était face à un dilemme: Appeler ou ne pas appeler. Certes il avait besoin d'aide, mais de là à s'abaisser à le demander... Non décidément il n'appellerait pas son frère. Il retira sa main de sa poche où «dormait» son téléphone.

C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait nez à nez avec la vieille fille, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, le détaillant de ses petits yeux noir. Il avait de belles lèvres roses, une peau halée, de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, presque électrique, un piercing à l'arcade gauche ,le tout surmonté d'une chevelure couleur or. Autant dire, un ange tombé du ciel...Ce jeune la déstabilisait, il devait bien faire dans les 1m90 et la regardait de haut. C'est seulement lors de cette constatation qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes depuis qu'elle le déshabillait du regard. Prit la main dans le sac, elle rougit violemment et baissa le regard, gênée, tout en demandant:

«Avez vous besoin d'aide ?»

Il l'a toisa un instant. Il détestait qu'on l'épie, encore plus de façons aussi indiscrète. Et les rougeurs qu'il voyait naitre sur les joues de son interlocutrices et qui lui donnait un air niais le repugnait. Il répondit tout de même d'une voix grave et mesurée:

«Il me faudrait un fond de teint.»

Sa réponse laissa place à un léger flottement, mais la vendeuse se reprit bien vite:

«Bien, des critères particuliers?» lui demanda t-elle la surprise passée.

-Extrêmement couvrant, et ne me servait pas votre blabla inutile comme quoi tout vos produit le sont.

-Je vois, pour quel partie du corps ?

Donnez moi simplement le meilleur et le plus long dans la teneur.»

Elle n'ajouta rien, car il n'y avait rien a redire. Elle parcourut rapidement le rayon et revint avec un tube marron, emballé dans un carton vert et blanc.

«Voila, dit-elle, c'est le plus couvrant que nous ayons, il n'est pas donné alors ...

-..Merci», souffla t-il, lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

Il tourna les talons sans un regard pour la pauvre vendeuse, se dirigeant vers la caisse où il paya en liquide et sortit. Il détestait se sentir «voleur», car c'est parce qu'elle l'avait prit pour un petit rebelle qu'elle c'était conduis ainsi. Mais si seulement elle savait. A cette pensée un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du jeune blond.

A l'extérieur les piétons s'agitaient, les cafés et restaurants étaient pleins ce qui le surprit légèrement. Il porta un regard à sa montre qui affichait 13 heures et quart.

«Autant rentrée directement. C'est un peu tard pour se présenter à l'université,» se dit-il.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une ruelle, un raccourci selon lui, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la partie Est de Konoha, là où se trouvait la faculté.

«Après tout, pourquoi ne pas aller voir à quoi elle ressemble de mes propres yeux, c'est sur mon chemin» marmonna le grand blond.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il arriva aux alentours de la grande grille de fer qui entourait l'établissement. Au dessus des grilles s'étend ait une banderole où on lisait: «La Feuille, faculté de Konoha». Il s'adossa à un mur face à l'entrée et observa...

Dans l'enceinte de La Feuille tous les étudiants discutaient activement en échangeant bentos, souvenir de vacances et avis sur les professeurs. Ils sont tous identiques, du moins physiquement, car l'uniforme est surement de rigueur, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de différences entre eux. C'était bien connu, dans les écoles où riches et pauvres se côtoient, les plus démunis sont souvent la cibles des plaisanteries douteuses de certains élèves mal intentionnés. Même lui le savait, pourtant il avait rarement été présent en cours lors de ses années lycée, préférant trainait dans la rue avec ses "amis".

Tout le monde le savait, les premiers arrivés étaient les élèves appartenant au bas du panier. Ils prenaient le premier bus pour se rendre à la fac où ils se plongeaient dans le travaille espérant ainsi s'évader durant quelques heures des problèmes d'argent de leurs familles... A leur contraire les gosses de riches arrivaient quelque minutes avant la sonnerie, souvent au volant de leurs grosse voitures. Ils étaient hautains mais pas méchant au fond...très au fond pour certains ...

Lui il fait partit de cette catégorie. Il est de ces gosses de riches qui s'autorisent à manquer leur rentrée, comme aujourd'hui...

Il est maintenant 14h et la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours viens de se déclencher. Chaque étudiant rejoint son bâtiment. Le surveillant s'occupant des grilles soupira et s'apprêta à fermer, mais il remarqua le jeune homme encapuchonné dans son sweat noir qui observait ce train-train quotidien d'un regard désabusé. L'agitation à l'intérieur des grilles de la faculté avait l'air de l'ennuyer. Après un dernier regard suspicieux dans la direction du jeune, le surveillant ferma le portail et disparut derrière le bâtiment administratif.

Le blond, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, n'avait rien raté du regard de cet assistant d'éducation. Il sentait que cette année encore il allait bien s'amuser. Il se détacha du mur, augmenta le son de son Ipod et continua sa route d'un pas lent et détaché, pourtant il émanait de lui une assurance certaine et peut-être même un brin d'arrogance.

Quelques minutes seulement s'était écoulé depuis qu'il marchait, cependant il était déjà arrivé devant son nouveau chez lui. Il passa le portillon, traversa son jardin et entra. Cette maison, bien qu'imposante, lui paraissait bien petite par rapport à la maison principale de sa famille, à Suna. Il jeta ses écouteurs et son baladeur sur le canapé de cuir blanc avant de retirer ses vêtements un à un, les éparpillant négligemment sur le sol, jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il se fit couler de l'eau pour son bain et partit dans la pièce adjacente, sa chambre, pour chercher des sous-vêtements propre.

C'était une pièce spacieuse, avec trois portes, l'une donnant sur sa salle de bain, l'autre sur un couloir et la dernière, où il venait de pénétrer, n'était autre que son dressing. Les murs étaient gris, une baie vitré couvrait tout un pan de mur donnant une vue imprenable sur le carrelage noir faisait ressortir la grande taille de la pièce. Dans l'angle près de l'immense porte fenêtre se trouvait un large bureau blanc, idéal pour travailler, la luminosité était parfaite. Son lit deux places était recouvert de drap noir, et écran plat lui faisait face. Les étagères accrochées au murs servaient de support aux différent trophées et médailles sportives du jeune blond.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, alluma sa chaine hi-fi et plongea dans son bain . Il se détendit pendant plus d'une heure, l'eau déliant ses muscles fin mais bien présent. A sa carrure et au médailles aperçus dans sa chambre ont comprenait facilement que c'était un sportif de haut niveau.

Une fois hors de l'eau il passa son caleçon, éteignit la musique et se dirigea dans le salon. Il regarda l'heure sur le mur à sa gauche où l'on ne comptait pas moins de 6 horloges affichant l'heure de 6 pays différents. Une excentricité de sa part. Mais celle qui nous intéressait affichée 15h 35. Le jeune sportif soupira, prit son fix, mit la télé et s'affaissa sur le canapé poussant du coude son Ipod. Quelques minutes à peine passèrent, et comme il l'avait prévu le téléphone sonna. Nullement surpris, il constata que l'auteur de l'appel n'était autre que son vieux. Il décrocha.

«Allo! dit-il d'une voix lassée

-Oui allo ! Comme tu dis ! Non mais qu'est ce que tu as foutus ?! Ta première journée !...»

Le jeune homme allongé sur son canapé éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Il le savait, son excité de père allé lui faire la moral simplement parce qu'il avait loupé sa rentré en faculté. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une fois son père calmé il reprit le combiné près de son oreille. Et entendit le soupir de son père a l'autre bout du fil:

«Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis n'est ce pas ?! lui demanda sonpère d'un ton désespéré

-Non, lui répondit son fils, exaspéré

-Je le savais ...

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à me faire des discours aussi ennuyeux ?!

-Je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour ...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite! J'ai compris, je t'assure.

-D'accord, dit il résigner, mais tu comptes y aller ?! N'est-ce pasNaruto ?!

-De toute façons je n'ai pas le choix... y a rien a faire ici...

-Bon, demain je te veux en cours à 8 heures tapantes !

-T'inquiètes j'y serais vite en ...

-Et pas de moto !

-Hein ?! Mais ..., s'exclama Naruto en se levant d'unbond

-Ni de voiture !

-Mais t'as pas le droit !cria-il

-Je te rappel que si je t'ai envoyé là bas c'est pour te faire oublier ! alorspas de moto, ni de voiture ! Elles sont beaucoup trop voyantes !

- Désolé d'avoir bon gout !S'offusqua le blondinet

-...Bon j'ai du travail, j'y retourne !

-...mouais ok !

- Je t'aime fils...

-Ouais c'est ça ! Salut !»

Le dit Naruto raccrocha au nez de son père. Il était ennuyé.A 19 ans il ne pouvait toujours pas faire ce qu'il voulait, et ça l'ennuyait. Il se leva, enfila un bas de jogging noir, un marcel blanc, des tennis blancs et prit son Ipod qui trainait au bas du canapé sans oublier son sweat. Il sortit de la villa sans prendre la peine de ramassé ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol ni même de fermer a clé.

Il partit vers son université, celle où il aurait dû passer la journée.

«Voyons voir quels têtes ont mes nouveaux 'camarades'» se dit Naruto, un sourire arrogant accroché au visage, avant de brancher son Ipod. Il s'éloigna en courant de sa nouvelle demeure, prêt a faire le tour de la ville, espérant arriver pour la fin des cours à l'établissement, afin d'apercevoir quelques têtes avant le lendemain.


	3. RentréeAmi(e)s ?-II

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Naruto résigné qui se rendit à la Feuille. Bizarrement la veille le trajet lui avait semblé beaucoup plus court. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il fasse un pas en avant pour trois en arrière...Dans tous les cas Naruto arriva à destination alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

«Juste à l'heure, se dit-il»

Alors qu'il allait passer la grille d'entrée, la même voiture que la veille se gara à quelques mètres de lui. Le groupe de furie qu'il avait aperçus hier se précipita sur son propriétaire le cachant de la vue du blond.

Flash back

_Apercevant la faculté à quelques mètres, Naruto ralentit sa course et coupa le son de son Ipod, gardant tout de même ses écouteurs aux oreilles._

_Il observa._

_Les étudiants se pressaient sur le parking, d'autres formait de petit groupe et se dirigeait vers les arrêts de bus. Mais ce qui attira Naruto, c'est ce petit groupe de fille agglutiné autour d'un jeune homme. Cette situation lui était étrangement familière. Cependant de là où il se trouvé il n'aperçut que les cheveux noir du jeune homme qui tentait désespérément d'entrer dans sa voiture pour échapper à ces hystériques aux uniformes étrangement plus court que les autres. Lorsqu'il y parvint il recula violemment, sans prendre gardes aux jeunes qui traversaient. Sa décapotable noir fendit la foule et disparut à l'angle de la rue._

_Après ça Naruto rentra chez lui ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à épier les étudiants qui sortaient de cour._

Fin flash back

Indifférent aux cris hystériques de son fan club le brun descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le blond. Il devait bien avoir 10 centimètres de moins que le Namikaze. Le brun et lui étaient un parfait exemple de contraire. Physiquement ils étaient chacun aux antipodes de l'autre. L'un brun avait la peau blême alors que le blond avait la peau caramel.

Naruto avait rabattu sa capuche et coupé le son de son baladeur. Ce brun au regard glacial l'amusait... Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de faire joujou avec lui, il devait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur afin de lui faire part de sa présence.

«J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire après avoir confirmé mon inscription» se dit-il.

Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il se détourna du brun qui avait arrêté sa course pour l'observer. Car il est vrai que Naruto faisait partit des beauté brut, celle à l'état pur. Et puis bien qu'il soit né au Japon, il gardait dans ses veines le sang russe de ces ancêtre.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour trouver le bureau du principal et pour y pénétrer, sans toquer.

Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche se trouvait derrière le bureau en bois de chênes où trônait fièrement des piles de copies blanches. Il releva subitement la tête de sa paperasse pour toisait le gêneur qui avait osé l'interrompre en pleins calcul. Cependant lorsqu'il aperçut le saphir, qui reposait sur la poitrine de l'inconnu il releva vivement ses petits yeux gris pour les plongeaient dans les fonds marins de son interlocuteur. Si elle avait put, sa mâchoire se serait décrochée et toucherait à présent le sol. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, alors le vieux directeur se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'être coupé par le jeune :

«Yo papy ! Ca fait un bail !» s'exclama t-il

Le vieil homme n'en revenait pas, devant lui se trouvais son petit-fils et accessoirement celui de Jiraya Namikaze et Tsunade Hime, ses anciens élèves et amis. Il était le fils de sa fille Kushina Uzumaki-Sarutobi, et de Minato Namikaze, le fils de Jiraya et Tsunade.

Si Naruto n'avait pas mis le pendentif appartenant à sa grand-mère Tsunade, le vieil homme ne l'aurais peut être pas reconnus... Quoi que, il ressembler énormément à son père. Les mêmes cheveux blond, cette grande taille, héritage Russe et les mêmes yeux bleu Pourtant le regard du fils avait un je ne sais quoi de plus profond. Comme sa mère Kushina...

«Oye vieil homme ?! Coupa le Namikaze. T'es toujours là ?!»

Le vieux Sarutobi sortit de sa contemplation et se leva, contournant son bureau, il s'arrêta devant son petit-fils.

«Tu as bien grandis Naruto, murmura t-il...

-T'as vus ça ! Je fais la même taille que mon vieux, sourit Naruto

-Je suis heureux de te revoir mon grand. Mais qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?! demanda Sarutobi, avec un large sourire. La dernière fois que je t'aie vu tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes ! Et tu courais partout en criant que plus tard tu serais aussi grand que ton frère ! D'ailleurs, que deviens la famille ?!

-C'est vrai, la dernière fois j'étais encore un gamin, ria le blond. Mais la famille va bien, et ils te passent tous le bonjour ! A ce propos, Oji-san m'a donné un livre à te remettre. Je ne savais que tu lisais ces torchons.»

L'homme devint écarlates et passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper le livre orange que lui tendait son filleul et de l'enfermer a double tour dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il l'invita aussi à s'asseoir, et Naruto ne se le fis pas redire deux fois. Il prit place face à son parrain.

«Ah, et merci pour la moto ! dit soudainement Naruto

-Elle te plait ?! Tant mieux alors, répondit l'homme face à lui.

-Elle est superbe ! Mais fallait pas papy.

-Mais si, mais si ! J'ai bien le droit de gâter mon petit-fils pour ses 18 ans, quand même !

-Oui, merci ! Sourit le Namikaze

-Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais là, remarqua le vieil homme

-Ah oui ... soupira le blond. En gros mon vieux m'a envoyé a Konoha pour me faire oublier tu vois ?! Sarutobi hocha la tête. Et donc il veut que j'intègre ta fac ...termina-il d'une petite voix

-Pardon ?!, s'étrangla le directeur

-Promis je serais sage !

-... Je n'ai pas le choix,

-Non pas vraiment...»

Le silence reprit ses droits durant quelques minutes. Le blond et son parrain sembler tous deux désespérés ...Sarutobi, bougea le premier. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un dossier rose où était écrit le mot INSCRIPTION au feutre noir. Il prit un dossier qu'il remplit en quelques seconde, l'habitude, puis releva la tète vers son petit-fils, le détaillant...

«Quoi ?! S'impatienta le blondinet

-Quels bâtiments ? Répondit le directeur d'une voix neutre .

-Pardon ?!

-Je te demande dans quelle classe tu veux être affecté. Commerce & Droit, science, art...sport ?!

-Sport ! répondit Naruto.»

Le directeur fini de remplir quelques cases avant de se lever, suivit de près par Naruto.

«Voila qui est fait, s'exclama le vieil homme

-Cool, je peux y aller ...dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Pas si vite jeune homme ! L'arrêta le principal

-Oui ?!

-Ici se sera Mr le directeur compris ? Sinon on va dire que je fais de favoritisme... se lamenta l'homme.

-T'inquiète vieux singe ! Ria Naruto

-Narutoooo ! Gronda le vieux singe en question

-Bon, plus sérieusement. J'ai cours où ?!

-Suis-moi» s'exclama le vieux.

Ils sortirent du bureau et déambulèrent dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre la salle 104. Le directeur sortit un plan de l'établissement de sa poche et le tendit au blond qui le rangea dans sa besace.A croire qu'il se balladait avec au cas où il se perde. Naruto remit sa capuche sur sa tête et soutint le regard désapprobateur du directeur toqua et entra dans la salle. Il parla quelques instants avec le professeur qui faisait cours aux athlètes, puis le professeur annonça l'arrivé d'un nouveau. Le directeur sortit, fit un clin d'œil à Naruto qui allait rentrer et lui chuchota:

«N'oublie pas, ici c'est Uzumaki.

-T'inquiètes papy, sourit le blond»

Et il entra dans la fausse aux lions, toujours avec ce regard arrogant et pleins d'assurance.

«Nous y voila», se dit l'Uzumaki

Il se retrouva sur la petite estrade, face aux regards intrigués des élèves. Le professeur après avoir fermé la porte se plaça aux cotés du nouveau.

Et se présenta:

«Je suis Maito Gai, ton prof principal !»S'exclama

t-il

Naruto le scruta de haut en bas. Il était un peu plus petit que lui dans les 1m80, habillait d'un jogging totalement vert, et une coupe au bol qui souligner ses cheveux noir .Les traits durs, mais très souriant et des yeux marrons foncés. Voyant que tous le monde l'observais il décida de se présenter a son tour:

«Uzumaki Naruto .dit-il

-Ton âge ?! T'es loisirs, ta famille...

-19 ans, mes loisirs sont variés le reste ne vous concerne pas, trancha le blond

-...Bien, va t'asseoir à coté de Tenten !» enchaina Gai.

Une fille brune avec deux chignons sur la tête leva la main et lui sourit. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit en silence. Durant le reste du cours ce Gai-senseï leur expliqua qu'avant la fin du mois ils avaient la possibilité de s'inscrire dans un club et qu'ils étaient les seuls de l'université à ne pas porter l'uniforme en raison de leur section. La jeune fille aux macarons n'avait pas quitté son voisin des yeux. Le trouvant fascinant et mystérieux. Sa capuche ne laissait voir que son visage, et son sweat d'une taille trop grand, n'aidait pas Tenten à se faire une idée sur ce Naruto.

Quelques rangs derrière lui, Naruto sentit un regard brulant le transperçait. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne lève la main.

Mr Maito l'interrogea :

«Oui, Neji ?! Un problème ? demanda Gai-sensei

-Monsieur, Les capuches ne sont elles pas interdites a l'intérieur de l'établissement ?!» demanda le Hyuuga

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Naruto. Sa voisine se retourna:

«Dis donc Neji, ça ne se fait pas de dénoncer ses camarades ! Cria t-elle furieuse. Naruto est peut-être timide !

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu l'appelle par son prénom ?!s'indigna Neji

-Ca suffit ! Coupa Gai. Les disputes de couples c'est dehors !»

«Laisse Tenten-chan, s'exclama le blond en se levant. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, murmura t-il . Assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, faisant mine de partir.

-Mais non Naruto-kun, reste. Neji est un imbécile ! Et puis je suis sur que gai-sensei fera une petite entorse au règlement le temps que tu t'habitus à nous !

-Evidemment, poursuivit Gai-sensei ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être timide» dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

«D'ailleurs nous allons te présenter à notre petite bande ! Tu verras ils sont gentils ! N'est ce pas Neji-chou ! poursuivit Tenten

-Oui bien sur», bredouilla ce dernier en tirant Lee a sa suite.

La sonnerie venait de retentir et déjà notre petit groupe parcourait les couloirs se dirigeant vers le parc, lieux de rendez vous avec leurs autres amis. Tenten ne lâchait pas Naruto, qui commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir jouer les timides. Neji et Lee suivaient de mauvaise grâce. Arrivé près d'un grand arbres les quatre jeunes s'assirent, Tenten collé a Naruto qui lui chuchota:

«Tu devrais aller voir ton petit-ami. Il a l'air triste...»

Tenten le regarda surprise, puis regarda Neji qui ruminait dans son coin. Elle se retourna vers Naruto qui lui sourit pour l'encourager à y aller, ce qu'elle fit après lui avoir rendus son sourire. C'est un Naruto heureux d'avoir trouvé une parade pour se débarrasser de sa nouvelle « amie » qui s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche et brancha son Ipod avant de fermer les ès deux ou trois chanson de sa playlist il entendit Tenten crier:

«On est là !

-Tenten !» S'exclamèrent deux voix encore inconnu de Naruto.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux et les referma aussitôt en apercevant une espèce de mini gai-sensei pencher au-dessus de lui !

«Lee, gronda Tenten ! Tu lui as fais peur, imbécile !

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il

-Naruto-kun ?! Appela doucement Tenten

-Hm ?, grogna le blond, pour la forme.

-Nos amis sont arrivés, je vais te les présenter!

-...J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.»

Le blond s'assit près de Tenten et cette dernière les fit tous mettre en rond afin que chacun se présente au nouveau de la bande. Tenten commença:

«Donc moi c'est Tenten Hio. J'ai 18 ans et je fais du saut en hauteur.

-Moi c'est Neji Hyuuga, le copain de Tenten. J'ai aussi 18 ans et je fais du taekwondo.

-Moi c'est Lee Maito, désolé de t'avoir surpris. Je vais avoir 19 ans et je fais de la course à pied!

-Ah et moi je suis Ino Yamanaka,s'écria une jolie blonde aux grand yeux bleu pastel, j'étudie le commerce pour reprendre le magasin de fleur de mes parents mais j'espère être créatrice de mode ! Et j'ai 18 ans.

-Moi c'est Sai. Je suis dans la section art. Je veux être peintre et j'ai eu 18 ans récemment. Ravis de te connaitre.

-Sakura Haruno, se présenta une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement rose. J'ai 19 ans et j'étudie la médecine.

-Kiba inuzuka,19 ans, je veux être vétérinaire.

-Je suis Hinata Hyuuga, la cousine de Neji et j'étudie la danse classique et je vais sur mes 18 ans. Enchantée.

-Shikamaru Nara, mais tu peux m'appeler Shika. J'étudie le droit, mais personnellement j'aimerais tester des matelas...

-Shika ! Un peu de sérieux, cria Ino

-Bref enchanté. Ah et j'ai 19 ans, poursuivit le brun à queue de cheval avant de s'assoupir sous le regard blasé de ces amis.

-Et moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, termina un brun a la peau pale.J'ai 19 ans et je fais du droit pour devenir Juge comme mes parents. On c'est déjà vu ce matin.

-Peut etre bien mais si c'est le cas je ne m'en rappelle pas, dit Naruto indifférent. Bref, Uzumaki Naruto, je suis là parce que j'ai pas vraiment le choix»

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Mais il fut bien vite interrompu par Ino, qui n'aimait pas les malaises. Elle leurs proposa d'aller manger puisque c'était la pause déjeuner et ils acceptèrent. La fin de la journée se passa sans encombres et Naruto se surpris à apprécier la compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Il s'entendait très bien avec Ino avec qui il avait nombre de points communs et se disputait gentiment avec Sasuke.

C'est vers 18h qu'ils se quittèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois chez lui Naruto contacta son frère ainé avec qui il s'entendait à merveille pour lui parler de sa journée mais surtout pour parler affaires. Car même si il s'était rendu à Konoha pour se faire oublier, il restait un Namikaze ! Et le clan passait avant tous. C'est sur cette jolie pensé qu'il composa le numéros de son ainé.


	4. Malaise-III

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée, et la monotonie du quotidiens avait pris place dans la vie du jeune Naruto. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec ses «amis» en dehors de leur établissement, une première. Cependant, il hésité encore sur la marche a suivre. A cet instant précis il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire couler le sang ou bien d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air...Malheureusement il avait promis a Ino d'être présent. Décidément cette fille le menait par le bout du nez. Elle était surement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une confidente, et il ne voudrait pour rien au monde la revoir pleurer.

Flashback

_Hier soir et jusqu'au petit matin ils avaient tous fait la fête, excepter Naruto qui avait préféré rester chez lui, et ils avaient beaucoup bu. C'est avec la tête dans le c*l qu'ils avaient débarquer en cours, parlant plus fort que la moyenne pour certains d'entre eux. A la pause déjeuner ils avaient raconter leur soirée/nuit a Naruto qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Puis tout a coup le blond avait sauter sur ces jambes en s'apercevant de l'absence d'Ino et Kiba. Il savait qu'ils étaient sorti ensemble l'an passé et que Kiba avait très mal prit leur rupture allant jusqu'à harceler la jeune vraiment réfléchir il s'était retrouver dans les toilettes des fille. Ce qu'il vit le mis dans une colère noir. Ino les habits chiffonné, en pleur contre le mur derrière un Kiba plus qu'entreprenant. C'est Ino qui avait du supplier Naruto pour qu'il arrête de frapper le brun. Naruto était rester toute l'après-midi dans la même positions, assis par terre ses bras entourant la blonde qui ne cessait de verser des larmes dans son cou. Apres ça Kiba, qui avait presque tout oublié a cause de l'alcool, se tenait a bonne distance d'Ino, ou plutôt de Naruto qui ne quittait plus la jeune fille. Le brun sentait que si jamais il avait le malheur de l'approcher,la toucher ou lui dire une parole de travers,le blond lui sauterait a la gorge. D'habitude cela ne l'aurais pas déranger,une bonne petite bagarre, seulement Naruto avait toujours était mystérieux et personne ne savait de quoi il était capable..._

Fin Flashback

«Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fait !

-Calme toi Sasuke, il c'est peut être perdue... gronda Tenten de sa voix douce mais autoritaire.

Oui c'est surement ça, acquiesça lentement Hinata dont les lèvres devenue bleu par le froid laissaient échapper un nuage de chaleur.

J'espère pour lui !» marmonna Neji, jetant fréquemment de légers coup d'oeil a sa cousine qui faiblissait par se froid mordant.

Ino écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ces amis, préférant fixer la rue par laquelle Naruto devrait déboucher. Ses long cheveux blond étaient maintenus par un bonnet en laine camel ne laissant dépasser que quelque mèches blonde sur le veste était boutonnée jusqu'à son maximum et ses mains glacée tentait de se réchauffer. Elle portait un simple t-shirt noir avec un slim en jeans et des boots assorti a son bonnet. Bien qu'elle soit ravissante dans cette tenue qu'elle avait entièrement conçus, la température anormalement froide l'empêcher de vouloir sans vanter gentiment auprès de ses amis. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'est que le blond arrive et qu'ils aillent tous se réchauffer autour d'un bon café.

«Ino. INO !»cria Sakura en se précipitant vers cette dernière.

La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle criait si fort ! Sa tête lui tourner et ses yeux se faisait lourds. Sans qu'elle sans rendes compte Sasuke qui avait lui aussi vus le malaise s'était précipiter pour la rattraper dans sa chute. Il y eut un blanc pendant plusieurs minutes mais la sonnerie du téléphone d'Ino le brisa. Sakura décrocha:

«Allo. dit elle d'une voix secouée

-Sakura ? s'étonna son interlocuteur

-Naruto ! Mais tu es où espèces d'abrutis ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attends ! Et par se froid tu imagine... gueula la rose

-J'ai du faire un petit détour... sa voix était sombre et Sakura n'insista pas plus.

-Tu es où la ? Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?

-Non c'est bon ! Je passe chez moi me changer et j'arrive...

-Ah non ! Tu viens tout de suite ! Ino a fait un malaise a cause du froids alors elle va pas attendre plus longtemps parce que monsieur veux se faire beau et ...Sakura s'arreta net . Allo ? Ouhou ! Mais quel con !» s'exclama t-elle furieuse.

«C'était qui ? demanda doucement Ino en récupérant son portable

-Ce crétin de blond. dit la rose

-Et alors, il arrive ? s'impatienta Sasuke sans lâcher la blonde de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre.

-Il m'a raccrocher au nez ! J'en sais rien !

-Attends tu te fous de nous ou quoi Ino ? vociféra Kiba qui jusque la n'avait pas ouvert la bouche

-Pardon ? s'exclama la blonde interdite

-Tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès !s'écria t-il

-Hé mec calme toi ! s'interposa Neji

-Elle avait son numéros depuis le début et elle l'a même pas appeler, continua Kiba que le froid rendait mauvais.

-Mais c'est faux ! tenta d'expliquer Ino . Lui avait mon numéros mais je n'avais pas le siens jusqu'à présent.»

Ino qui c'était détaché de Sasuke pour répondre a cet fausse accusation recula d'un pas et manqua le trottoir . La scène se passa comme au ralentit, Ino qui tombait, cette voiture qui se rapprochait et eux qui ne bougeaient pas. Puis on entendis un crissement de pneu et ils virent Naruto debout tenant Ino contre lui. Mais ce qui les choqua les plus mis a par cette arrivée miracle, ce fut les vêtement couvert de sang du blond. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé mais son Marcel autrefois blanc était teinté de rouge. Il portait une veste de jogging verte et un pantalon noir et ses mains qui retenait le corps d'Ino évanouis étaient rouge signe que le sang avait activement circuler.

«Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous alliez a cet sortie sans nous.»dit Naruto de sa voix basse.

Personne ne sut que dire. Tenten qui s'était rapprocher de Neji regarder le blond comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, pareil pour les autres qui c'étaient regrouper. N'obtenant aucune objection de leur part, il tourna le dos et commença a s'éloigner d'eux serrant toujours Ino contre lui. Bientôt il disparut de leur champ de vision. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Lee ne parte a son tour du coté opposé.

«Eh, Lee ! s'écria Tenten

-Ben vous venez pas ?» répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde

La petite troupe s'interrogea du regard avant de suivre Lee. Apres tout Naruto ne ferait rien a Ino, il était bien trop attentionné a son égard. Pourtant Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Si Ino attrapait froid ses parents ne pourraient pas lui payer les soins nécessaire. Elle, qui était une amie intime des Yamanaka, savait que par les temps qui court il ne pouvais s'autoriser de telle dépenses. Et puis, comment allait elle dire a ses parent qu'Ino était chez un de ses amis mais qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le contacter; ni adresse, ni portable et qu'il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir comment allait leur fille.

Plus loin, dans la villa du blond on entendait simplement le crépitement du feu dans la cheminé,et la respiration régulière d'une jeune fille endormit sur le canapé juste en face. En arrivant il avait déposer Ino sur le sofa, l'avait couverte d'un plaide qui trainait non loin, il avait allumer un bon feu et l'avait laisser seule le temps de prendre une douche. Indifférent a la présence d'une fille dans sa demeure, il éparpiller ses vêtement sur le sol ne changeant en rien son fois sous le jet d'eau brulante, ses muscles se délièrent un a un et le sang, qui quelques minutes avant maculé sa chevelure, glissait a présent le long de son visage sous forme de larmes carmin. Apres avoir couper l'eau il resta quelques secondes immobile face au mur. Mais dans quel pétrin c'est il fourré ! Il n'aurait jamais du amené la blonde chez lui, et il le savait. Lui d'habitude si poser et réfléchis recommencer a agir sur des coups de têtes. C'était mauvais...

Une multitude de souvenirs lui revinrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si ces pensés l'avaient frapper. Malgré la puissance du coup seul une larme perla au coin de son oeil accompagner d'un sons, un nom:

«Karin» il l'avait a peine murmuré et pourtant se l'entendre dire le choqua, l'horrifia et fit remontait cette expression de souffrance que son visage avait appris a oublié.

Par chance la sonneries de son portable le ramena sur terre. Retrouvant son aplomb il prit son temps pour répondre, préférant se sécher et enfilé un caleçon propre avant de devoirs s'expliquer avec son interlocuteur, dont il penser déjà connaitre l'identité.

«'Lut, dit une voix profonde a l'autre bout du combiné, et dont l'intonation calma étrangement le blond.

-Hm, répondit-il un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Alors comme ça j'apprends que tu me trompe ? rigola l'interlocuteur

-Shu'k ? demanda le blond exaspérer

-Kit'? répondit l'autre jeune homme

-T'es hommes ne sont pas discrets...se lamenta Naruto

-Tu es meilleur qu'eux, nuance.» la voix était sans appel.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, il aimé le son de sa voix,il aimé ses lèvres,ses mains, il aimé tout en lui. Il était son ami enfance, son meilleur ami, son premier amour, son amant. Et pourtant il savait qu'il avait était jusqu'à présent son seul point faible, mais lui c'était différent, il savait se battre, alors qu'Ino était une frêle jeune fille, et maintenant elle était aussi un point faible. Voila pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dut l'amené chez lui, si les hommes de son amant l'avait vus alors les hommes de ses ennemis ne devait pas l'avoir rater non plus. Elle pouvais être la cible de nombreux chantage. Il allait devoir prendre soin d'elle et essayer de ne pas répéter son erreur passé...

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Tenshi, il n'y toucheront pas. Mais fais attention! Si j'ai placé des hommes dans ton quartier c'est pour l'affaire S02 ... la voix se fit douloureuse

-Je voit. Mon frangin m'en a parler il y a quelques semaines, mais on n'était pas sur que ses salauds réapparaissent, répondit-il, la colère avait remplacer la souffrance dans sa voix.

-...Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, du moins physiquement.. enchaina le surnommé Shu'k

-C'est vrai... elles auraient put être amie si ... sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de continué

-N'y pense plus. Je te promet qu'on les attrapera avant qu'ils essaient quoi que ce soit.

-Hn.

-Mais pour l'instant reste prudent. En plus les vacances approchent, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais surement rester sur place, selon l'évolution de la situation, dit Naruto

-Je vois...

-Tu viendras ? demanda le blond laissant échapper le son d'un espoir.

-Evidement Tenshi, murmura la voix du mystérieux jeune homme

-Merci», souffla le blond, un vrai sourire au visage avant de raccrocher.

Il se sentait légèrement moins anxieux, seul lui pouvait encore le calmé. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots. Un bruit attira l'attention du blond et c'est a ce moment qu'il se rappela de celle qui allait lui causait beaucoup de tourments durant les mois a venir. Il enfila a la hâte un bas de jogging blanc et se dirigea vers son salon ou Ino devait se demandé ce qui lui été arrivait.

La blonde s'était redresser et scrutait les lieux d'un oeil d'experte. Quand Naruto pénétra dans la pièce leur yeux se croisèrent un instant avant qu'Ino le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, du moins il ressemblait étrangement a Naruto, c'était peut être lui... Non, ça ne pouvais pas être lui ! Il n'avait pas tous ces tatouages quand même... Si ?!

«Yo ! s'exclama Naruto

Sa..salut !» répondit Ino légèrement troublé

Ne prêtant pas attention aux trouble de son amie, le blond s'approcha pour prendre sa température et posa ses lèvres contre le front brulant de la blonde. Elle écarquilla les yeux , ne s'attendant pas a une telle proximité, mais Naruto s'écarta et enchaina:

«Tu es brulante, tu devrais consulté un médecin. Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher un chocolat chaud ca te réchauffera un peu.»

Consulté un médecin? Elle le savait, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas! Ses parents avaient trop de mal a faire tourner la boutique, et ils vivaient sur leurs économie. Si elle en parlait a ses parent évidemment qu'il l'amèneraient mais c'était de sa faute après tout. Elle aurait du se couvrir plus...Naruto réapparut après quelques minutes avec un grand bol et des biscuits.

«Ca vas mieux ? demanda t-il

-Je crois...mais il c'est passé quoi? Je veux dire, comment j'ai atterrit ici et d'ailleurs c'est ou ici ? questionna la blonde encore un peu sonnée

-Tu t'es évanouis au moment ou j'arrivais, apparemment c'est a cause du froid. Alors je t'ai amené chez moi, répondit Naruto

-Chez..chez toi ! s'exclama a nouveau la blonde avant de détailler la pièce.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-C'est super grand ... souffla Ino

-heu ouais on peut dire ça.»

Il y eut un léger flottement. Ino but son chocolat mangea un bout puis se redressa. Naruto fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent face a face avant qu'Ino ne se dirige vers la suivit. Arrivé devant la porte elle le remercia et voulut partir.

«Tu vas où comme ça , questionna le blond

-Chez moi pourquoi ? dit elle surprise

-Tu sors a 21heure passé toi ? rigola le blond

Quoi ! Déjà si tard! Mais mes parents vont s'inquiéter, je dois rentrée tout de suite !»

Elle ouvrit la porte avec empressement cependant une main la referma d'un coup sec. Ino se retourna pour protester mais elle ne dit rien. Alors le blond parla pour elle:

«Tu es malade et dehors il gèle, de plus tu es une fille et il fait noir .

Et alors ! Je sais me défendre d'abord !

Appelle tes parents, dit il en lui tendant le combiné sortit de nul part

Mais...

Dis leur que tu dors ici.

...

- J'ai une deuxième chambre, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter face au regard horrifié de son amie.

-D'accord,» ceda t-elle après une lutte acharné du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait l'accord de ses parents, qui ne pouvant venir la chercher c'étaient résigné a la laissé ici. Elle réapparut dans le salon, mais aucune trace de Naruto, alors elle le chercha parcourant la villa avec une certaine excitation. Cette demeure faisait 5 fois au moins sa maison sans compter le jardin. Elle finit par atterrir dans la cuisine où la table avait été dresser.

«Bouh !

Ahhhhh ,ino bondit en avant . Elle ne l'avait pas sentit arrivé.Baka ! cria t-elle

Allez vient, dit le blond en étouffant un rire.

Où ?

Voire ta chambre, et prendre un bon bain.»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà disparut, elle se précipita a sa suite. Ils longèrent un couloir puis Naruto lui désigna sa chambre d'un mouvement de tête et juste a coté la chambre où elle allait couché. Il lui laissa l'ouvrir. C'était une grande pièce identique a sa chambre , mais le mobilier y était plus impersonnel, preuve qu'elle était inoccupé. Ino en resta sans voix. Le blond entra,suivit de la jeune fille, et ouvrit un placard d'où il sortit de quoi faire le lit ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette . Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain individuelle, y déposa les affaires qu'il avait prit du placard, puis traversa la chambre, toujours sous le regard d'Ino, et pénétra dans une autre pièce adjacente. Ino attendit quelques minutes puis il réapparut avec une magnifique nuisette bleu clair, des chaussons blanc et une robe de chambre en soie également blanche. La blonde en resta sans voix. Naruto déposa les vêtement sur le lit et lui dit:

«Prends un bon bain, pendant ce temps je passerais un coup de fils.»

Elle hocha timidement la tête,baissant le regard. Naruto, qui c'était rapproché, repris sa température, ce qui la surpris a nouveau, et fronça discrètement les sourcils avant de la laissé seule.

Elle suivit son conseil et se fit couler un bain le temps de «visiter» sa chambre d'une nuit. En entrant dans la pièce elle remarqua que les draps avaient été installer, et que leur couleur carmin, contraster étrangement avec le reste de la chambre,ajoutant une pointe de chaleur a ce lieu dénudé. Le matelas était dur, exactement comme elle les aimés et la couette sentait la blonde resta un moment immobile fixant le plafond. «D'ou sortait cette nuisette que Naruto lui avait prêter ? Pourquoi ces draps sentaient la cerise ? Vivait il seul dans cette immense demeure ?» toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête déjà bien pleine.

Elle se releva péniblement, la fatigue engourdissant ses muscles, puis décida de pénétrer dans le placard où Naruto avait pris ces affaires de nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que le dit placard faisait en réalité la moitié de la pièce adjacente . C'était un vrai dressing de gosse de riche cependant il semblait inoccupé. Ce qui la stupéfia ce fut le dernier pans de mur, les étagères contenaient des vêtements pour femme... Naruto avait t-il une petite amie qui vivait ici a l'occasion ? Ou sa mère laissait -elle des affaires en cas de visites ?

La jeune fille décida que cela ne la regardait pas, et sur cette pensé elle se rendit dans son bain, maintenant plein.

Un peu plus loin dans la maison, un homme entra mouillant l'entrée de son anorak tremper.L'inconnu se déchaussa et s'inclina:

«Namikaze-sama, vous avez sollicité mais services ?»


	5. Ruto, ne tarde pas trop- IV

**Chapitre 4**

Naruto rentra le lendemain au petit matin, un sac de viennoiserie à la main. Il pénétra dans sa maison sur la pointe des pieds et tel un voleur se faufila dans la cuisine à la recherche de la bonne qui avait veillée la jeune malade. Il la trouva affublé d'un tablier, plateaux en main. Le jeune homme le lui retira, remplaça le pain et la confiture par ses achats de la boulangerie,et une fois fait, congédia la jeune femme, à qui il était très reconnaissant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'amie sachant pertinemment qu'Ino aller lui poser un tas de question. A cette pensée un mal de crâne vint l'envahir pourtant il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur et maintenant il allait devoir en payer les frais... Cependant il trouverait bien un moyen d'éviter cette interrogatoire, ou du moins de le tout, son comportement de la veille était quelque peu .. incorrecte ?

Apres l'arrivé du médecin de famille, il avait appelé Maria, son aide ménagère,sa femme de chambre,sa cuisinière en bref la jeune femme qui s'occupée de tenir la maison propre et d'en nourrir le propriétaire. Apres le diagnostic du toubib le Namikaze avait demander à Maria de passer la nuit chez lui pour s'occuper de son amie malade. Il été sortit réfléchir et n'était rentrée que ce matin.

Il resta quelques secondes planté devant la porte avant d'y donner trois petits coups. Le grand blond entra sans attendre de réponse, plateaux en main. Il découvrit une Ino en t-shirt et dont la couleur des joues rattrapa vite celle des elle se précipita sous les drap en criant:

«Pervers ! Retourne toi !

-Pourquoi faire ? Y'a pas grand chose à voir, dit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

-Méchant ! continua Ino,toujours rouge.»

Naruto s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, à la droite de son amie. Il posa le plateaux sous son nez avant de lui dire qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

«Pendant ce temps manges et ensuite habilles toi, je te ramènes chez toi,termina t-il avant de refermer la porte.» Il avait évité les questions...mais pour combien de temps ...

La blonde marqua un moment de pause,puis fit se que le jeune homme lui avait demander. Elle remis ses vêtements de la veille et entreprit de défaire le fut cependant coupé par le Namikaze qui venait d'entrer:

«Mais tu crois faire quoi là, Yamanaka ? demanda t-il perplexe en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Changer les draps, répondit elle sur le même ton.

-Oh, non t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Maria s'en occupera plus tard.

-Je suis une grande fille tu sais, je peux changer des draps.

-Tu oserais la privée de travail ?» s'offusqua Naruto avec ironie.

La blonde se retourna avec exaspération et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rires. Naruto souriait doucement alors que la blonde avait du mal a contrôler son fou rire. Quand le calme fut revenue dans la chambre Naruto s'attarda sur la tenue d'Ino et fronça les sourcils,ce qu'elle remarqua très vite.

«Je n'habite pas très loin, expliqua t-elle. Et puis je n'ai pris que ça, tu comprends je n'avais pas prévus de découcher, finit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Enlève moi ces chiffons, tu es malade je te rappel et ...dit le blond d'une voix sans appel.

-Ces CHIFFONS ?! C'est moi qui les ai fais c'est chiffons comme tu dis !» coupa la blonde avec fureur.

Naruto leva les yeux a la recherche de ceux d'Ino qui garder la tête baisser et les poings serrer. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça, lui rappelant de mauvais gouttes d'eau salé. Elles partaient des yeux de la jolie blonde et finissaient leur routes a la commissure de ses lèvres légèrement tremblante.

Il s'approcha lentement et la serra contre lui, lui murmurant des excuses et lui expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle prennes froids. Ino sécha bien vite ses larmes de frustration avant de relever la tête. Naruto prit le menton de sa jolie patience entre son pouce et son index, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le coeur d'Ino s'accéléra, elle ne pouvait rompre le contacte de leurs yeux, et doucement elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds. Ses lèvres effleurent celle de son ami avant de reculer rapidement, rouge de gène. Elle voulut parler mais Naruto réagit plus vite, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle qu'il venait de quitter,la faisant taire d'un baiser. Il lui prit la main et l'amena dans le dressing, sans un mot. Là il fouilla dans les vêtements présent sur les étagère et sortit un large pull vert, une ceinture a grosse boucle, une paire de bas et des bottes cavalière. Il tendit le tout a la jeune fille rester dans un coin et quitta la pièce pour lui permettre de se changer.

Ino se déshabilla rapidement et enfila le tout. Le pull lui arrivé au dessus des genoux et tenait plutôt chaud, les bas étaient a sa taille ainsi que les bottes. Repensant au baiser, elle rougit et retourna dans la chambre où Naruto patientait. Dès son entrée, elle remarqua une jeune femme face à elle. La blonde mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que ce n'était autre qu'elle même. Naruto avait beaucoup de gout ! c'est ce qu'elle pensa en s'admirant. L'héritier assit sur le lit se retourna pour l'observer. Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle pour ajuster la ceinture.

«Naruto pour tout a l'heure...commença t-elle

-Chuut.» la coupa le blond

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux par le biais du miroir. Et Naruto reprit la parole le premier:

«Ino, je suis désolé, je ne peut pas.»

La Blonde se retourna le questionnant du regard.

«Tu es une fille géniale, mais on est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleur amie, d'une confidente mais rien de plus.

-Je vois..., sa voix était basse mais elle se reprit, je comprend ne t'inquiète pas mais je voulais voir. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.»

Elle avait lancer cette phrase en rigolant même si elle était légèrement Namikaze lui prit la main et lui sourit. Dans leur yeux se lisait une promesse, celle de rester toujours ami. Et c'est les doigts entrelacé qu'il quittèrent la villa de Naruto pour se rendre chez la chemin le blond restait méfiant, tenant fermement la main de son amie. Après une bonne demi heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un fleuriste. La boutique était coincé entre de haut immeuble qui devait surement servir d'appartement. Ino lâcha la main du jeune homme avant chercher ses clés dans son sac. Elle la tourna trois fois dans la serrure avant de pousser la porte qui se trouvais sur la même façade que le petit magasin de tira Naruto à l'intérieur et ils grimpèrent les marches pour se rendre dans un appartement juste au fois arrivé, ils se déchaussèrent et la jolie blonde s'engagea dans l'appartement à la recherche d'âmes qui vivent. Elle trouva son père et sa mère attablé, ainsi que son frère ainé. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et la dévisagèrent avant que sa mère ne se lève précipitamment pour la serrer entre ses bras débitant un flot de paroles impressionnant. Ino lui rendit son étreinte puis s'éloigna. C'est son frère, toujours assis qui parla le premier, d'un ton léger et rieur:

« Alors jeune fille, il parait qu'on simule un malaise pour dormir chez un soi disant ami de la race masculine.

-MOI ! Hurla la blonde, dis donc se n'est pas moi qui n'arrive toujours pas à me décider si je préfère les garçons ou les filles, s'en me rendre compte que je suis surement bi !

-Peut être mais...»

Les retrouvailles entre frère et soeur aurait put s'éterniser si Naruto n'étais pas apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte dans un raclement de père de famille toujours attablé voulu se lever pour saluer le jeune home mais ce dernier lui dit de ne pas prendre cette peine car il n'allait pas s'attarder. Le sosie d'Ino en plus âgée lui tendit une chaise qu'il accepta et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis a table. La famille le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait. 'Ino-man', celui qui semblait être le frère de son amie les salua puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre un ami ou une amie hors de l'appartement. L'Uzumaki demanda alors à Ino de bien vouloir le laisser seule avec ses parent. Cela surprit les Yamanaka, mais après un regard approbateur de son père elle quitta la petite tablé.Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Yamanaka père se tourna vers le garçon pour lui demander de sa voix rocailleuse:

«Vous souhaitez quelques chose ?

- Effectivement j'aurais une requête à vous faire,répondit Naruto. Il semblerait qu'Ino ne veuille pas vous inquiétez, cependant elle a la santé fragile et j'ai peur qu'elle ne retombe rapidement malade.

- C'est vrai que notre petite nous cache souvent ses maladies mais...la mère fut coupé par son mari

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, au moindre symptômes nous la ferons consulter.

-Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas qu'Ino souhaite consulter pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne veut pas vous faire dépenser votre argent gagner si durement.

-Oui mais alors que faire ? demanda la seule femme présente d'un ton larmoyant.

-J'ai une proposition a vous faire.»

Mari et femme se regardèrent un instant intrigué. Ils n'étaient pas bien riche il est vrai, et leur maison tomber en ruine, mais qu'est ce qu'un gamin pourrait faire pour leur fille. Naruto reprit cependant:

« Je viens d'emménager a Konoha et j'habite a quelques mètres de l'établissement. J'ai une maison plutôt spacieuse, bien isolé, chauffer en hivers, climatisé en été et surtout une chambre d'ami vide.»

Il laissa ses paroles atteindre le cerveaux des parents face a lui. Il se doutait bien qu'ils s'inquiéteraient mais il ne laisserais pas Ino finir comme Karin. Ce nom fit remonté, à sa simple pensée les meilleures comme les pires souvenirs mais Yamanaka père le tira de ses songes:

«Comprenez jeune homme...

-Naruto, coupa le blond

-Comprenez donc Naruto, vous nous demandé de vous laisser notre fille ! Seule sous le même toit qu'un homme.

-La chambre à sa propre salle de bain et je ne toucherais pas à votre fille pour la simple raison que j'ai déjà quelqu'un et qu'elle ressemble plus a une soeur. Mais je comprend vos inquiétudes aussi pourrait vous venir une fois par semaine vous rendre compte de l'état de votre fille.

-C'est fort aimable à vous, murmura la femme en un sourire triste.

-Mais comme vous l'avez compris nous n'avons pas l'argent pour vous payer le logement et la nourriture alors..

-Je ne demandes pas de pensions, ce sera a ma charge.

-Mais voyons, s'indigna le père, vous savez ce que coute une deuxième bouche. Et que penserez votre famille !

-Croyez moi je suis assez riche pour nourrir, chauffer, et habillez une seconde bouche. Mais parents n'y verrons aucun inconvénient pour la simple raison qu'ils sont mort il y a longtemps.

-Oh souffla Yamanaka mère sincèrement chagriné.

-Alors acceptez et venaient diné chez moi ce soir»,termina le blond.

La famille accepta puis Naruto pris congé. Il leur donna l'adresse et les laissa avec leur fille.

Sur le chemin du retour il appela Maria pour lui dire de faire les courses car ce soir il avait des invités. Il passa le reste de l'après midi a faire les boutiques. Envoyant ses achat directement chez lui. Puis il appela une amie de longue date:

«Allo ,décrocha la femme, apparemment en colère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi princess' rit le blond

-Na-NARUTO !

-Qui d'autre ?

-Ca faisait longtemps soupira la femme de l'autre coté du combiné, avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement princess'

-Je t'écoute bad boy, le jeune sourit a cette appellation.

-Eh bien qu'elle est le parfum féminin a la mode ces dernier temps et il vaut mieux Tissu's & co ou bien Louisa fée?

-Le parfum je t'envoie la photo comme ça tu ne te trompera pas, insista t-elle

-Tu m'en veux encore, questionna t-il gêné

-C'était une bombe de poivre ! De POIVRE t'entends !

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils les faisait dans d'aussi jolie bouteilles !

-Tu es un Baka Naruto, ria la femme

-hmpf... et pour le magasin ?

-Aucun, va chez Tsumi, c'est la meilleur des qualité et le prix est raisonnable!

-Merci t'es un anges beauté, a plus.

-A plus bad boy.»

Le Namikaze sourit. La blonde a l'autre bout du fil lui avait manqué, même ses crises de colère pensa t-il en rentra chez lui ou quelques ouvriers l'attendait et passa commande chez Tsumi pour les étoffes dont il avait besoin. Il envoya aussi Maria acheter le parfum ainsi que quelques affaire de toilettes pour Ino qui n'allait plus tarder. D'un pas sur, il pénétra dans son ancienne chambre d'ami, maintenant redécorer et réaménager pour la Yamanaka. Les employé avait fait du bon travail, à lui maintenant de s'occuper de la pièce «secrète», celle adjacente au dressing.

En début de soirées tout été prêts. Les employé avait été congédié, la table été dressé et le repas finissait de mijoter. C'était un repas typiquement japonais, avec une soupe miso en entré, des ramens maison pour ceux qui le souhaitais et des sushi car il avait entendu dire que maman Yamanaka adoré ça.

Lui se tenait prêt de la porte avec trois aide qu'il avait appeler en plus de Maria dans l'attente de la sonnette, qui résonna quelques minutes plus tard.C'est avec un grand sourire que le blond accueilli ses invités. Cependant avant de fermer la porte il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ombre qui tourner au coin de la rue. Monsieur Yamanaka se tourna vers son hôte qui l'invita a prendre place, lui et sa famille sur le grand divan. Un léger silence s'installa, mais Naruto ne désirait pas gêné ses invité aussi il leur proposa de parler autours d'un apéritif. Maria amena les rafraichissement alors qu'une nouvelle déposé quelques mise en bouche sur la table basse. C'est Yamanaka mère qui parla en premier:

«Vous avez là une charmante demeure Mr Uzumaki.

-Merci mais appeler moi Naruto, répondit l'intéressé.

-Eh bien Naruto, qu'étudiez vous ?

-Je suis dans le sport Monsieur mais je m'intéresse aussi à la politique.

-Et comment avez vous rencontrez Ino ? demanda Mme Yamanaka de sa douce voix.

-Disons qu'elle m'a intégré dans la bande, rit le propriétaire.

-Je vois. Mais d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas fait les présentations. Voici Deidara, le frère ainé d'Ino.

-Enchanté, dit ce dernier.

-De même, répondit le Namikaze»

La discussion continua jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à table. Ses invité furent subjugué par tant de raffinement de la part d'un jeune homme qui vivait seul. Durant le repas, Naruto appris que Deidara, âgé de 25 ans venait de finir ses études et qu'il été avocat dans une brigade spéciale. Le blond encaissa la nouvelle, sachant qu'il devrait désormais être méfiant. Pourtant Deidara malgré son emploi, lui été agréable. Il parlait bien alors que ce matin, lorsqu'il se chamaillé avec sa soeur il lui avait semblé immature. Ino ne parler que rarement tous comme sa mère se concentrant sur les sushis alors que Mr Yamanaka voulut en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais il ne parlèrent que sport au grand soulagement du Namikaze. Le repas terminé le jeune maitre des lieux les invita à passé dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se tourna vers son amie blonde et lui dit:

«J'ai apporté quelques changement, pour que tu te sente plus a l'aise, j'espère que tu aime le mauve»

Ino ouvrit la chambre est resta interdite face à la transformation de cette pièce, ce matin si simple, bien qu'immense. La famille entra au complet suivit de Naruto, tous restèrent muet. Ino se retourna vers son camarade et lui sauta dans les bras à la surprise de tous. La pièce arboré des murs au dégradé de lit avait été remplacer par un baldaquin en fer forgé au draps de soie violet de même que les coussin et housse de couette. Le bureau,toujours prêts de la baie vitré avait était peint en bleu tapis au pieds du lit était simplement immense. L'écran plat n'avait pas bougé mais de nombreuses étagères étaient venue l'entouré remplit de différent petit bibelot. Une coiffeuse était a l'exacte parallèle du bureau,remplit de maquillage, brosse à cheveux et autres fantaisie.

Pendant qu'elle détaillé la chambre avec ses parents Naruto avait ramené les sacs qu'ils avaient posé a l'entré à leur arrivé alors qu'une des femmes de chambres rangé soigneusement les vêtement dans le dressing. Ino, toujours ébloui par une telle transformation se tourna vers son ami pour le remercier:

«Merci Naruto ! C'est magnifique, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, enfin je veux dire... la jolie blonde se perdait dans un flot de parole incompréhensible qui ressemblait a des remerciement mélanger à de l'étonnement, tellement la stupéfaction été grande.

-Eh reprend toi la naine, rit le blond en l'agrippant par les épaules pour stopper son agitation.

-Cette chambre appartenait a un membre de votre famille? Dans tous les cas la décoration a été choisi avec beaucoup de gout,murmura Mme Yamanaka.

-J'accepte volontiers le compliment Madame, répondit le blond. Mais je viens d'emménager alors je ne peux pas vous dire à qui appartenait cette chambre cependant, il me semblait que la pièce était un peu... impersonnelle, alors je me suis permis de faire quelque achat afin qu'elle ressemble plus a une chambre de jeune fille.»

Les parents furent agréablement surpris de l'attention que portait le jeune à leur fille, bien qu'une inquiétude persiste chez la mère, car laissé sa petite fille seule dans une maison inconnu avec un homme ne l'avait guère enchanté. Mais Naruto lui été charmant et elle savait que la santé de sa fille dépendait de cette cohabitation. Deidara inspectait aussi les lieux avec un regard entendu. Monsieur Yamanaka et sa femme discuté avec l'Uzumaki pendant que la fratrie Yamanaka détaillait le dressing. Soudainement le cri d'Ino retentit, brisant l'atmosphère de tranquillité qui c'était installé.

Quelque minutes plus tard une furie blonde sauta littéralement sur un Naruto surpris au possible qui manqua de trébuché sur un énorme pouf bleu. Malgré tout il ne put empêcher la mélancolie d'apparaitre sur ces trait lorsque la petite blonde lui répétait:

«Merci, merci,merci...»alors qu'elle l'étouffait de ses bras. Deidara qui avait ouvert la porte en même temps que sa soeur en resté pantois.

Ses parents venaient de le rejoindre et a en croire leur expression, eux aussi ne s'attendait pas à trouver une porte derrière la penderie. Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'il y ait une pièce secrète dans cette maison qui les étonna, ce fut plutôt son contenue. Naruto, qui s'était libérer des bras d'Ino accompagné de cette dernière se posta devant eux avec un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole:

«J'ai pensé qu'il serait profitable a votre fille de disposé d'un atelier équipé afin de remplir convenablement son armoire. Mais j'ai tout de même pris soin d'acheté quelque rudiment tel que veste, écharpe, bonnet, gant et chaussure.»

En effet la pièce était en réalité un atelier de couture, qui faisait la moitié de la chambre et qui était meublé des dernière trouvaille dans ce domaine. Les diffèrent tissus était exposé sur un rail et plusieurs mannequin avait prit place aux angles de la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la famille Yamanaka quitta le domicile du blond et maintenant aussi celui de leur fille. Ils avaient parlé et remercier le jeune Uzumaki, pour ce qu'il faisait pour leur enfant sans pour autant comprendre. Le pere tenter de cerner le jeune homme, mais il avait bien vite abandonné se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas tant savoir du moments que rien n'arrivais a sa é chez eux, Deidara les avait laissé car il été demander sur les lieux d'un crime. C'est donc seul que le couple franchit le seuil de leur appartement.

Chez les deux amis, l'ambiance était à la fête. Ino été alors parti se doucher pendant que le Namikaze se détendais dans son fauteuil, mais un coup de fil l'avait sortie de ses songes.

Plusieurs minutes c'était écoulé et lorsque le blond raccrocha, Ino apparut vêtu d'une nuisette bleu ciel, les cheveux retenue en chignon. Elle souriait, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a remercier, encore une fois, le blond pour les affaire de toilettes et la nuisette son sourire disparu quand elle aperçut le regard dur de son ami. Doucement elle s'approcha. Il était de profil et serré les poings à s'en blanchire les phalanges. Une fois a son niveau elle murmura son nom pour ne pas l'effrayer:

«Naruto»

Mais aucune réponse, juste un soupire lassé. Elle attrapa ses poing dans ses petites mains alors qu'une regard vide se posait a présent sur elle. Dans un geste automatique, révélant une enfance pas toujours heureuse elle lui sourit et lui colla une gros bisous sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de tourner les talons.

Le Namikaze fut pensif un moment. Son geste était tellement enfantin qu'il en aurait presque rit si la situation n'était pas si plus ce comportement puéril réveilla en lui une voix qu'il tentait de faire taire désespérément.

xxxxxxxxx

_Un enfant blond tenait un revolver tendus droit devant lui. En face un homme mort gisait au sol. Le corps fut emporté par les hommes de mains de son grand-père. Pourtant l'enfant blond resta là, dans le jardin de la demeure principale, les mains crispé sur l'arme, le regard vide. Il venait de tué pour la première et à présent il était seul. Son grand père avait vu ça comme un test. Il savait que l'homme les avait trahis et que si il ne l'avait pas tué un autre l'aurait fait. Alors qu'il divaguer, une petite fille rousse c'était approché de lui. Elle avait murmuré son nom puis avait emprisonné les mains qui tenait l'arme dans les sienne, les avait embrassé avant de coller un gros bisous mouiller sur la joue du petit garçon. Elle s'éloigna et partie en direction de la demeure après avoir lancé de son ton d'enfant innocent:_

_«'Ruto, ne tarde pas trop»_

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto c'était servi un verre de rhum, une habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il repensait à elle. Alors qu'il en remplissait un deuxième, toujours avachie dans son fauteuil, un son, presque un soupir franchie ses lèvres:

«Elle te ressemble Karin» souffla t-il avant d'avaler d'un trait l'alcool.


	6. Cohabitation

Chapitre 5

Le grand blond avait bu durant une grande partie de la nuit, ce maudissant d'avoir été si faible. Faible pour Karin. Faible pour s'être attacher à des étudiants, à Ino. Faible de ne pas avoir tué cet ombre qui avait tourner au coin de la rue, la veille au soir. Faible pour avoir passer sa nuit à se saouler. Et faible de n'avoir pu protéger cet ouvrier, qui avait surement été torturer. Il ne savait pas grand chose de cet homme.

Il ne l'avait connu qu'hier, car il été venue avec les autres employés pour finir la chambre d'Ino. Cependant il avait été le dernier à partir et ils avaient parlé jusqu'à l'entré du jardin. Oh de pas grand chose, juste de la pluie, de la famille, et du plaisir qu'aurait Ino en découvrant sa chambre. A ce moment là, Naruto aurait du voir l'homme qui les espionnait, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et maintenant un homme était mort car il avait été trop égoïste en succombant à l'amitié d'une jeune fille. Au milieu de la nuit, il était sortie pour faire un jogging, histoire de dessaouler.

Il avait fermé la maison, enclencher les alarmes et prévenue un des hommes de mains de Shuk' qui trainait non loin, de ne laisser personne entré. L'air frais l'avait sortie de son état comateux, bien qu'il tienne l'alcool comme pas deux, un caractère apparemment hériter des grand-parents. Ses pas l'avait conduis jusqu'au lieu du crime, banalisé par des bandelette jaunes. Seul une voiture de police était rester présente, surement pour empêcher toute entrave à l'enquête. Le Namikaze avait rabattus la capuche de son sweat, en s'éloignant quelque peu et avait passé un coup de fil à son frère. La discussion c'était éterniser.

Ils avaient parler du crime, de l'espion qu'il fallait maintenant abattre, de l'entreprise officiel, de la «Famille» au grand complet, de son intégration à la fac, de ses camarades de classes, des motards qui continué à chercher de leur coté pour l'affaire SO2, de Karin évidement et puis son frère lui avait simplement dit qu'il lui manqué et qu'il attendait impatiemment les vacances scolaire non sans se moqué légèrement de son cadet. Lorsqu'il avait raccroché le soleil pointé le bout de son nez, alors il avait décider de rentré.

xoxox

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans les bureaux du commissariat, des rumeurs circuler sur le corps retrouver la effet il avait était torturé à la manière des mafieux, pourtant on n'avait rien trouvé dans le passé de la victime ayant un quelconque lien avec un de ces clans. De plus on savait que cet affaire serait confié à la DCCY, une nouvelle brigade qui regroupait deux jeunes procureurs, un médecin légiste, un commissaire et un scientifique du crime. DCCY signifié simplement Défendons les Crimes Commis par les Yakuzas.

Mais la plupart de ses membres était des jeunes sortit tout droit de la fac et l'on doutait de leur capacité à résoudre l'enquête. Cependant les murmures s'arrêtèrent lorsque le chef de cette brigade fit sont entré, suivit de son second. Il s'agissaient des deux procureur de l'équipe qui se rendaient dans la partie du grand bâtiment où se situait leur bureaux. Arrivé à son bureau, Deidara regarda son supérieur et ami avec incompréhension. Ils avaient passé leur nuit avec le médecin légiste, à la recherche d'indices, d'une piste d'un signe particulier qui aurait put orienter leur enquête vers un clan en particulier.

Malheureusement, il ne trouvèrent rien, pas même une relation dans le passé du mort avec les yakuzas. Rien, et cela frustré le blond. Mais alors que le deux amis se disputaient la marche à suivre pour cette enquête, un troisième homme entra. C'était un étranger, de grande taille et au charme animal,plus âgé que les deux amis. Sa peau légèrement brunit par le soleil faisait ressortir ses cheveux bleu foncé coiffé en brosse. Il s'avança vers le chef du DCCY pour déposait une pile de dossier sur sa table de travaille. La blouse blanche qu'il portait frôla les feuilles volantes avant qu'il étale les vieux dossier à la manière d'un jeu de cartes.

L'homme assis dans son fauteuil regarda un instant les dossier avant de levé les yeux vers le médecin légiste. Ces dernier firent la navette entre le bel étranger et le procureur en face de lui. Tous deux le regarder, attendant apparemment une réaction de sa part,alors il soupira avant de demandait:

«Vous attendez peut être que j'ouvre ses dossier»

En réponse il eut droit à deux vigoureux hochement de têtes alors dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à une lamentation il questionna:

«Parce que vous pensez peut être que je vais les étudier tous seul.

-Ecoute, c'est toi le chef ici.

-Je te rappel, cher ami, que cette tache incombe aussi au second procureur, railla le dis chef. Deidara grimaça légèrement avant d'ajouter:

«Tu as raison, mais il n'empêche que tu as déjà travailler sur ce genre de dossier alors que moi je débute. J'entends donc suivre ton exemple.

-Bien alors faisons moitié-moitié, cela te convient il Deidara.

-Parfaitement chef.»

Le dernier mots avait était prononcer avec une ironie mal contenue, cependant l'intéresser ne releva pas. Aussi se tourna t-il vers le médecin, toujours présent.

«Alors Kisame-kun, pourquoi ces dossiers en particulier, questionna le chef non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la moitié que lui avait laisser Deidara avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Ils ont tous un point commun avec la victime, en plus de la manière de procéder qui est exactement la même.

-Et qu'elle est il je vous pris?

-Le coupable n'a jamais était identifié.»

xoxox

Le soir tombé,quand Naruto et Ino rentrèrent après leur balade dans le parc. Ils étaient aller manger une glace puis avais fait le tour des boutiques à la recherche de bibelots pour «égayer» l'entré qui semblait «sans vie» d'après les dires de la petite blonde et afin de lui faire un double des clés. Ils avaient fini par atterrir dans le parc et à présent ils se dirigé vers leur demeure. Ino se proposa pour faire la cuisine, pendant que Naruto prendrait sa douche,et le jeune homme acquiesça.

Quand Ino appela à table, la nuit recouvrait la blond pris place à ses coté sur le canapé et alluma la télé.Tandis que la Yamanaka croisa les jambe de façons a se retrouver dans une posture de méditation pour avaler son bol de nouilles, le Namikaze étendis les sienne de manière à se qu'elle repose sur la table basse. La télévision cracha les nouvelles information sur le meurtre commis la veille, dans la nuit puis les deux amis zapperent sur un film «bien guimauve» du point de vue du jeune homme. Le lendemain, il reprenait les cours après ce week-end plein d'émotion, c'est pourquoi il se couchèrent à la fin du film.

Des qu'Ino fut endormi, le blond ressorti le double de tous les dossiers criminels qu'il avait. Il y en avait 34 sans compter celui de hier qu'il devait absolument se procurait et celui de l'affaire S02 que seul lui avait en sa possession.

Il aurait préférer ne jamais devoir les ressortir, cependant ils avaient tous un point communs, mis à part le faite qu'il s'agisse de crimes commis par des Yakuza, c'est que le coupable il le connaissait déjà et ce depuis longtemps.

Il étudia ces dossiers toutes la nuit, marquant les lieux des crimes à la manières des enquêteurs, avec une punaise rouge sur de grandes cartes. Au premiers rayons de soleil, Maria entra et se mit au travaille, ne prêtant aucune attention à son jeune maitre, après tout elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et avait l'habitude de son insomnie. Le couvert mit, elle prévint le jeune blond avant d'aller réveiller Ino.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent et se préparèrent dans le calme. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent le chemin de la fac. Arrivé à destination ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par un groupe d'individus, que Naruto reconnus comme leurs camarades d'étude, menaient par une Sakura plutôt furieuse.

xoxox

Deidara était rentré au milieu de la nuit. Ces dossiers l'avait épuisé, pourtant il éprouver une légère excitation en repensant à l'ouverture de cette enquête. Il savait que c'était mal, car il s'agissait de la mort d'un homme, qui avait été torturé, de la pire des manières qui plus est. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un brins de fierté face à l'ouverture de sa toute première affaire.

Itachi et Kisame se donnaient à fond, c'est pourquoi il aller faire de même. Cependant la fatigue le repris sournoisement, lui qui été prêt a y retourner immédiatement, et il s'affala sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla l'horloge mural affiché 11h07. Cette information mis un temps certains avant d'atteindre le bulbe rachidien du procureur. Il se leva d'un bond, fit une rapide toilette et vola plus qu'il ne courut jusqu'au bureau. Il entra telle une fusée, saluant brièvement son supérieur et s'enferma de nouveau pour se replonger dans les dossiers.

xoxox

La cloche de midi sonna, annonçant aux étudiant qu'il été l'heure de la pause. Ino eut à peine le temps de sortir de son bâtiment qu'elle fut happé par une Sakura en colère suivit du Nara, de l'Uchiwa et de l'Inuzuka. D'ailleurs a quelques mètres elle aperçut le reste du groupe. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de les saluer car Sakura recommençait déjà son discours. Ino l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, cherchant Naruto des yeux. Malheureusement elle ne le trouva pas, alors elle décida de se concentrer sur les dires de sa meilleure amie. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de la couper:

«Ecoute Sakura, je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété, mais tout va bien d'accord ?! De plus si tu continue de t'égosiller nous n'aurons pas le temps de déjeuner, alors on va s'installer puis je répondrai à tes questions, ça te vas ?»

Sakura fut surprise. Ino ne lui coupait jamais, ou très rarement, la parole. Cependant elle hocha la tête et suivit docilement le reste du groupe qui se dirigeait déjà sous le grand arbre du parc. Neji, Tenten et Lee été là et les attendais pour manger. Le nouveau groupe s'installa sur l'herbe fraichement tondu et chacun déballa son bento, attendant les explications de la Yamanaka. Mais Ino eut beau chercher elle ne trouva pas le sien, soudain elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laisser sur le comptoir près de l'entrée.

«Et mince! rouspéta t-elle

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Shikamaru

-J'ai oublié mon bento.

-Appelle ta mère elle te le ramènera, suggéra la douce Hinata

-Euh... je ne l'ai pas oublié chez mes parents, souffla la blonde, gênée.

-Comment ça ? Parce qu'en plus de pas donner signe de vie du week-end tu as découcher ! cria Sakura, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa mini knackie

-Je n'habite plus chez mes parents depuis hier, continua la blonde le plus doucement possible»

Sa phrase avait au moins le mérite d'avoir attiré l'attention de la totalité du groupe. Sasuke gardait les sourcils fronçait. Hinata qui était installait dans les bras de Sai se retourna et le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Neji tapait dans le dos de Tenten qui s'étrangler avec sa feuille de salade. Sakura était en mode bug, tout comme l'inuzuka. Seul Lee pris cette nouvelle le plus normalement du monde. Comme d'habitude il prenait tout de la meilleur manière qui soit. Cependant il se contorsionner dans tout les sens. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il lanca:

«Dites, il est où Naruto ?»

Sa question défigea ses camarades, qui a leur tour le cherchèrent du regard. Surtout Sakura qui avait encore beaucoup de question à lui posait. Ce matin, le blond les avait esquivé en s'enfuyant, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent avec le proviseur. Mais alors que chacun se questionnait, une jeune femme à la chevelure argent s'approcha du groupe. Elle tendit une jolie boite en cerisier laqué à Ino.

«Oh Maria ! s'exclama la petite blonde surprise en prenant la boite. Ses amis regardèrent étrangement la nommait Maria et Sakura lança:

-Ino, tu connais cette personne? chuchota t-elle, pas assez doucement puisque la jeune femme répodir elle-meme.

-Je m'appelle Maria, je suis la domestique, répondit l'intéresser avec un doux sourire.

-Ah oui,tout le monde je vous présente Maria, Maria voici mes amis, poursuivit Ino la surprise passée.

-Enchanté, les amis de Mademoiselle sont mes amis.

-Merci beaucoup pour le bento Maria, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Ca doit être le sien.

-Je sais bien Mademoiselle, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à vous apporter le votre, le Jeune Maitre l'a ouvert et à jeter le contenue à la poubelle. Il m'a demander de vous en faire un autre car le votre n'était pas assez riche. Il a ajouter que vos deviez vous nourrir correctement sous peine de retomber malade. Sans vouloir me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas, je suis du même avis que Monsieur.

-Je vois, c'est bien lui ça, merci, répondit Ino, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans ma boite bento?

-Vous faites désormais partie de la famille, alors Monsieur l'a commander spécialement pour vous.

-Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop, soupira la Yamanaka qui tentait de calmer le tic nerveux de sa paupière.

-Excusez moi, mais de qui s'agit il», questionna Sakura qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Comme le reste du groupe elle avait cesser de comprendre au moments ou les deux femmes s'était mis a parler. Ino et Maria, semblant remarqué qu'elles étaient la cible de nombreux regard cessèrent de converser entre elles. Puis Ino demanda à Maria:

« Naruto est donc rentré à la maison?

-Oui Mademoiselle, il s'est rendu à l'école pour un rendez-vous avec le directeur puis est rentré. Cette après-midi il avait d'importantes entrevus.`

-Je vois, merci encore pour le bento.

-De rien, a plus tard Mademoiselle, salua Maria en s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir.

-Oui, au revoir»

Elle fit un grand signe de la main à Maria qui s'éloignait, puis se prépara mentalement aux questions de ses amis avant de se tourner vers eux. C'es Sasuke qui commença le premier:

«Ino, tu vas surement me prendre pour un imbécile, mais comme la plupart d'entre nous,je n'ai pas bien compris qui était cette personne et quel est son lien avec l'autre crétin blond ? demanda t-il en se pinçant légèrement l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Le reste de ses amis approuvèrent la question d'un signe de tête.

-Cette personne, c'est Maria, commença la jeune fille après une brève expiration, elle vérifie que la maison soit toujours en ordre. C'est la domestique qui travaille chez Naruto.

-Parce qu'il a des domestiques ?questionna Neji, ne pouvant masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

-Oui, mais seul Maria est présente en permanence, continua Ino.

-Et comment peut tu savoir ça ?» Poursuivit l'Inuzuka qui sentait un brin de jalousie s'emparer de lui.

Ino baissa la tête, essayant de disparaitre sous-terre. La gène avait pris possession de ses joues et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en déloger. Chacun d'entre eux se posait cette question, mais personne n'avait osait la dire à haute voix. La blonde continuait de manger, avalant chaque bouché avec lenteur, avant d'oser lever la tête. Le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui de Sasuke, et vint ensuite celui de Sakura. Elle promit intérieurement mille souffrance à l'Uzumaki pour l'avoir laisser seul, dans ce pétrin. De plus elle sentait les yeux de Kiba braqué sur elle et cela l'irritait au plus. Elle reprit néanmoins, car la gène avait laisser place à la rage. La rage de se sentir prisonnière alors qu'elle demeurait dans son bon droit.

«Je vis avec Naruto depuis hier soir, déclara t-elle finalement avec calme. Shikamaru la regarda. Il la regarda comme celle qu'il croyait connaitre depuis le berceaux et se dit que finalement il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Mais Sakura ne se remettait pas de cette nouvelle.

-Mais...Enfin.. je ..tu...e uh Rahhhh ! cria la rose en s'arrachant les cheveux avant de partir dans un rire nerveux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, le temps de remettre ses idées en place mais elle reprit: Je veux dire, Ino, tes parents sont d'accord avec le fait que tu couches sous le même toit qu'un garçon, de plus un nouveau venue dont on ne sait rien a part le nom ? Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Attention je n'accuse pas Naruto, mais il reste un mystère pour nous...»Sakura avait soufflait cette phrase d'une traite.

Ino se sentait incomprise, même si au fond elle savait que Sakura n'avait pas tord. Mais son esprit de contradiction l'obligea à chasser ses pensées hors de sa tête. Elle chercha des dans les yeux de n'importe lequel de ses amis une marque de soutient. Elle vu d'abord un mélange de rage et d'incompréhension dans les pupille de son ex petit ami, de la stupéfaction chez les Hyuuga ainsi que Tenten et Sai. Sasuke semblait réfléchir, mais personne n'aurais sut dire à quoi. Et enfin elle trouva, dans les iris noisette de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier d'ailleurs lui sourit avant de se lever, pour venir se placer à ses coté. Il débarrassa les jambes de la jeune fille du bento à moitié plein et y cala sa tête, de façon à voir le ciel et accessoirement le visage de son amie. Sasuke, qui avait fini de réfléchir et qui demeurer le plus calme dans ce genre de circonstance repris la parole, afin d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres mais aussi de sécuriser tout le monde:

«Alors pour faire court, commença t-il, Ino ici présente, déclara le brun en la montrant de sa main, dort sous le même toit que l'Usuratonkachi, non présent évidemment. Chacun hocha la tête positivement. Maintenant, tout le monde a vus, mis à part Shika qui n'était pas là, Ino faire un malaise vendredi dernier à cause du froid. Encore un hochement de tête. Bien, alors maintenant, pourrais tu nous dire si ces deux affaires ont un lien ou non ma chère Ino ? continua l'Uchiwa

-En effet. Naruto a proposé a mes parents de prendre soin de moi pour leur éviter de trop s'inquiéter de ma santé. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais mes parents ont accepter et samedi soir nous avons tous diners chez Naruto, c'était d'ailleurs succulent. La chambre d'ami dans laquelle j'avais coucher la veille, à cause du malaise vous savez, avait été refaite entièrement ! C'est vraiment incroyable, je vous montrerez. Et depuis nous vivons ensemble ! Naruto n'est pas très bavard, mais il est attentioné donc tous ce passe bien! Ino avait expliqué la situation avec une voix de petite fille heureuse, qui avait attendrit tout le monde.

-Mais ça doit lui couter cher de te loger,te nourrir.. tes parents lui versent une pension ? demanda Sai, toujours aussi franc.

-Non, en réalité il prend tout a sa charge. D'après lui ça ne le dérange pas, car il a reçut un héritage à ses 18 ans, répondit Ino tout de même un peu gênée. Mais cette explication sembla satisfaire ses camarades alors ils n'insistèrent pas plus. Seul Sakura avait une dernière question.

-Et ses parents ? Qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ? avait elle demandait en rangeant son bento dans son sac, prête à se lever.

-Ils sont décédé il y a longtemps je crois. On en n'a pas beaucoup parlait, termina Ino.»

Le groupe d'amis garda le silence quelques seconde, puis chacun se leva. Ils se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leur classe respective et se donnèrent rendez-vous à la sortie des cours. La bonne humeur était revenue.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement, et les étudiants se précipitèrent sur les grilles pour rentrer chez eux. Demain ils devaient choisir dans quel club ils allaient s'inscrire et la semaine prochaine les vacances débutaient. Comme Maria attendait Ino au portail afin de a ramener à la maison ses amis n'insistèrent pas pour la raccompagner et chacun rentra chez soi.

xoxox

Deidara réfléchissait activement aux indices dont ils disposer et tentait de leur trouver un lien, mais ils fut interrompu par le claquement d'une porte. C'était celle de l'entré de leurs bureau. Il n'y prêta pas grande attention jusqu'à ce que deux voix s'élèvent. Il reconnu immédiatement le seul étranger de l'équipe et son fort accent ainsi que la «douce» voix de son chef qui paraissait énerver. N'y tenant plus il alla les rejoindre.

«Que ce passe t-il ?, demanda le seul blond présent dans la salle.

-Le chercheur en science criminologue qu'on nous a mis dans l'équipe au début, Ito je crois, a démissionnait aujourd'hui, cracha Itachi.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi ?, Deidara ne comprenait pas.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait gagner au loto, il a pris l'avion de 16h en direction du Texas aujourd'hui même, expliqua Kisame.

-Nous devons suspendre l'enquête jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un remplacent », souffla l'Uchiwa en se massant les tempes, surement pour contenir un mal de crâne qu'il sentait en resta pantois,il ne savait que dire de même que Kisame.

« Bon et bien je suppose que pour aujourd'hui nous pouvons tous rentrer chez nous », ajouta Itachi en se levant.

Kisame partit seul de son coté tandis que les deux amis rentrent chez le brun, ou plutôt chez ses parents. Car c'est la bas qu'ils avaient donné rendez-vous à un de leur ami, qui rentrait bientôt dans le DCCY en tant que commissaire.


End file.
